I'll See You Again
by Honeyflavoredmercury
Summary: A girl befriends an enderman, a zombie, and a skeleton. They adventure with eachother untill one decides to adventure on their own, and before long the team gets torn apart. future character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Caves, so dark, dangerous, and concealing, although it was better than the Ender. An Enderman broke his way out of the stonghold to see the massive abandoned mine in front of him. He tried to speak out, but small sounds only emmited from him. The Enderman made his way over the spiders as he tried to find his way out to the overworld, walking aimlessly and teleporting up ledges. He had no idea how deep underground he was, and had no luck finding a way out, only the stone walls surrounded him.

The Enderman sighed and gave up and growled in fustration. An idea then popped into his mind, maybe, he could try to teleport onto a random area on the overworld. Teleporting wasn't as easy as you thought, you would have to already know were the area is or you would go somewhere that you didn't have intent in. The enderman took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, he opened them up to see himself in a vast roofed forest, at least he was outside of the cave. Luckily, it was night, so he could go wherever he prefered without having to constantly teleport out of sight.

The Enderman wandered far, looking for any of his other kind, but he had no luck. He sat down for a second to gather his thoughts. 'What am I looking for? Am I supposed to do something here?' He asked himself. In the distance he saw a narrow peninsula leading to a beach. 'Perhaps I could search around the coastline.' He thought. The closer he got, the more he realized how unstable and loosely packed the dirt was, and once he set foot on it, he fell down into the ocean. The water burned his flesh untill a boney hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the water. The Enderman coughed and looked up to see a block and 2/3 tall skeleton. "Idiot..." It muttered. Again, the Enderman tried to talk, this time he made a louder noise, disorted by his voice. He tried to talk again, this time shaping the sounds into words. "Wh-who...aaaare...y-...you..." He managed. "Fito, I prefer to be referred as female. I saved you because Avell and I need to recruit a tall, strong teammate to get an advantage in village looting." She explained. "So, what's your name?" It took a while for the Enderman to think of a name, he then came to a decision. "Victor. That is my name, I would like to temporarily be your teammate." He said. "Okay, yeah. Sun's about to rise so we need to meet with Avell at the overhang." She then walked off in a westwards direction to the mountains. "Jeez, if Endermen were immune to water this would go a lot quicker." Fito huffed. Victor looked down before a gigantic mountain came into view, large enough for snow to form on the top area. By the time they came into the overhang the sun was already peeking over the horizon, setting the zombies and skeletons a blaze. "Hey Fito, you bought somebody with you?" A zombie asked. "This is Victor." She introduced, "Victor, this is Avell, she specializes in breaking doors down and getting rid of the villagers."

"Heeey! You seem pretty mysterious, do you talk?" Avell asked. "Of course he does, he was able to scream his lungs out while drowning." Fito replied. "What do you specialize in, Fito?" Victor asked. "Weapons, assasinating, sneak attacks. The harder stuff at most." She said. "You got any strengths?"

"I can teleport and attack without weapons easily."

"Then you specialize in ambushing."

"Hey guys we should rest and set out tonight." Avell suggested. "Of course, and don't wake me up untill the moon's rising." Fito instructed, laying down and falling asleep.


	2. I Will Never Be Your Friend

Hey...hey Fito!" Avell whispered. "Ugh...What?" Fito groaned. "The human's back, on the peak of the mountain." She replied. Fito got up and nudged Victor with her foot. "Get up." The skeleton demanded. The Enderman's eyes snapped open as he bolted up, startled. "You should show us what you got and assasinate the human on the top of the mountain." Fito ordered. Victor nodded and teleported halfway up the mountain and behind the human, unexperienced with monster fighting and stranded. 'They don't look very dangerous, maybe Fito and Avell had a bad past with them.' He thought. He teleported closer and closer untill he was five blocks away from the human. They turned around to meet eyes with Victor. He tensed up, unable to move with his mouth wide open. The human's scream was caught in their throat as they got out a stone sword. 'Could...we just talk? Is that possible?' He thought. The enderman closed his mouth and took a step closer to the human. "D-don't touch me! I'm not afraid to use this!" The human exclaimed. "Calm." He said quietly and sat down. "Excuse me?" They seemed confused. "I am Victor. What is your name?" He asked. "...Sadie. Sadie Jordan." The human replied. "I see, are you a girl?"

"Yes I am." She seemed to get comfortable and sit down in front of Victor. "Do you like music?" She questioned. "I've heard of it, but never litsened." He replied. "Good thing I bought my juke and favorite CD with me if I end up in the middle of nowhere." Sadie then took out a juke box and placed in the CD, Blocks.

Meanwhile, Fito and Avell were waiting on Victor. "He's taking too long, he might not be cut out for the job." Fito said. "Yeah. Wait...I hear music" Avell noticed, "we should investigate." Fito nodded. "Agreed."

The two clambered up the mountain and saw Victor engaging in a conversation with Sadie. "Victor!" Fito yelled, grabbibg the taller's attention. "I can explain!" He exclaimed. Avell smiled and motioned for Fito, who grabbing for her bow, to dance with her. "Y-you want to dance? In front of them?" She asked. "Well we shouldn't just kill them, gotta leave people their lives, you know." Avell answered. "I-I'm not s-so sure abou-oh!" Avell grabbed her hand and pulled her to dance in a twirling, graceful fashion. Sadie looked towards Victor, stood up, and began to dance as well. "You know how to dance, right?" She smirked. "I'm not exactly sure if I can." He mumbled. "Just relax and shake it all out. " She instructed. "Okay...relax...and shake it all out..." He took a deep breath before attempting to dance like Sadie, and turned out to dance in a retro-like style. "Yeah, you're gettin' it!" The dark skinned girl cheered. They danced and mingled with one another untill the sun came up, resulting in the three running back into the overhang. Sadie followed and sat down in the darkness. "Great, you got it following us." Fito groaned. "What harm has she done to you?" Victor asked, "All she is doing is trying to survive just like you." "She destroyed my previous safe area." Fito growled. "But how was she to know? You leave your stuff unmarked and seemingly unowned!" Avell proclaimed. "Can't you two just be friends?" He suggested. Fito crossed her arms and looked away for a moment before grumbling, "Fine." "Yeah! Friend hug!" Avell laughed before group hugging.

"So y'all can't get in the sunlight?" Sadie inquired. "Second to newest guy can, but Fito and I can't." Avell said. "Can you help me get home? I'll come back, though." She requested. "Take him, and bring him back." Fito said. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Which way do you remember your house?"

"Over that way, I wandered pretty far from there."

"So that's why you were stranded?"

"No. I'm unexperienced with mobs so I got up on the highest point and camped up there."

They soon got to Sadie's self-built home near a river. "Okay, just gotta put some ores away, and get some stuff...now I gotta craft..." She said to herself as she crafted a leather cloak and a wool cloak. "Okay I'm all set, let's head back!" Sadie chimed. Victor grabbed Sadie's shoulder and teleported back to the overhang. "That was fast." Avell said. "I made y'all both cloaks so you can go out in the sunlight." Sadie beamed as Avell excitedly rooted through her travel backpack and slipped on the wool cloak. "Thanks, Sadie!" She squealed. "No problem, but just don't dig through my backpack without asking ok? Hey Fito, here's yours." And she tossed the leather cloak to the skeleton. "Thanks...you." She replied and put on the oversized cloak while Avell happily ran around outside in broad daylight. "Hey this is awesome! Fito, come on!" She exclaimed. Fito huffed and relucantly stepped out. No fire, so she walked all the way out to where there was no shade. "This...was a really great idea...thank you." This time, it was sincere with no hints of sarcasm. "Like I said, no problem." Sadie grinned. "Now we're able to travel in daytime!" Avell stated. "Where to?" Victor asked. "Southern desert temple. You coming or what?" Fito turned to Sadie. "Heck yeah! Lead the way!" She shouted. "Oh and also, don't get any ideas because I'm not your friend. The furthest we would go is good acquaintances," Fito ruled, "secondmost of all, don't follow us if we feel like raiding villages."

"Wait a second, y'all raid villages?" Sadie asked. "You heard me." Fito said. "You do realize that people work hard for that stuff."

"So? Avell and I need to get supplies and this is the quickest way." Fito crossed her arms. "But another way is to go get everything yourself, it's easier and you don't have to kill or destroy a civilization." Sadie rebuted. "You want to get killed, human?" Fito then took out her bow and arrow. "Fito no! She made you a cloak and you're going to kill her!" Victor confuted and held the skeleton back from firing. Fito struggled and kicked at Victor while Avell tried to hold her feet. "S-sorry, Sadie. She's really persistent when it comes to change." Avell said. "I can see that pretty well, captain obvious." Sadie replied sarcastically. It took a good twenty minutes before Fito actually calmed down, and was let go. "Okay, I'm done. Let's just go to the desert temple. The human can still come." Fito said as she got up then turmed to Sadie. "But still, I'm not your friend."

Avell grinned and took Victor and Fito's hand, ran off and pulled Sadie along. "Uh. South's that way." Victor pointed out before the zombie tugged everyone in the said southern direction.


End file.
